listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Red vs. Blue
Red vs. Blue is a machinima filmed in the first-person shooter Halo. The story follows two opposing groups of soldiers who gradually realize there is more to the war than they know. Villains are in bold and main characters are in italics. The Blood Gulch Chronicles Season 1 Private Mickey - Church says he was killed by Tex. However, in season 14, this is revealed to be a fake memory. Private Jimmy - Church recounts Tex beating him to death with his own skull. This was also revealed to be fake however, and the real Jimmy was made into the host for the Alpha. Therefore he died when Caboose accidentally shot him with a tank. Season 2 Church (Caboose's mind) - Shot by Omega. Season 3 Phil - Shot by Wyoming. Max Gain - Killed off screen by Wyoming. Red Zealot '- Stabbed by Tucker. '''Captain Butch Flowers '- Died after having an allergic reaction to aspirin. Revived later. Season 4 Alien - Ship shot down by Wyoming. Out of Mind York ''- Shot by Wyoming. Season 5 '''Wyoming '- The original was stabbed by Tucker, while the copies were all killed in various ways. 'Captain Butch Flowers '- Accidentally shot by Tucker. The Recollection Recovery One North Dakota ''- Killed offscreen by The Meta. Reconstruction Recovery Six - Slashed by The Meta Recovery Nine - Killed by The Meta Jones - Shot in the back by Caboose. Miller - Killed offscreen by The Meta. '''South Dakota '- Shot in the head by Washington. Dellario, Burke and Tubbs - Killed by The Meta. ''Alpha, Beta, Delta, Theta, ''Sigma, Gamma, Omega, Eta and Iota - All destroyed in the EMP. Allison Church - Mentioned to have died. Recreation 'Jo-en-nes '- Killed by Smith. 'Insurrectionist Leader '- Shot by Epsilon with a laser. Revelation 'Smith '- Shot by either Washington or The Meta. 'The Meta '- Killed when Sarge attached the Warthog's tow cable to his armor and Griff and Simmons pushed it off a cliff, causing him to drown. The Project Freelancer Saga Season 9 Murphy - Hung by South Dakota. Scully - Knocked off a platform by South Dakota. Coffee Man - Shot by South Dakota. Lopez (Epsilon) ''- Shot by Tex. Rhee Sebiel - Stabbed by Maine. ''Tex (Epsilon) ''- Erased from existence when Church forgets her. Season 10 Space Station Guard - Sucked out into space. '''Resistance Sniper '- Killed when a bullet ricocheted around the inside of a shield, killing everyone inside. 'Sleeveless Insurrectionist '- Killed with one punch by Maine. 'Demo Man '- Knocked into the water by Maine. In a deleted scene, he survives. 'Girlie '- Dropped into the water by Maine. 'Chain Guy and Chain Girl '- Knocked off a bridge by a crane, which dropped a crate on them. C.T. ''- Killed by a Tomahawk thrown by Tex. Tank Guy - Blown up by Tex '''Doctor Leonard Church '- Turned off life support and shot himself. The Chorus Trilogy Season 11 Spaceship Operator - Killed in a ship crash. Dropship Pilot - Shot in the back by Locus. 'Lopez 2.0 and Cyclops '- Trapped inside a teleportation cube by Donut, then thrown onto landmines. Season 12 Cunningham - Shot by Locus. Rogers - Killed when Felix detonates some explosives. Snowman Fed - Stabbed by Tucker. 'Zachary Miller '- Shot by a space pirate. Season 13 Kilgore - Killed by Felix. Blanton - Neck broken by Locus. Captain Meyers - Killed by Felix. Stassney - Shot by Locus. 'Ross '- Shot by Freckles. 'Sharkface '- Shot multiple times by Washington and Kimball. General Donald Doyle ''- Sacrificed himself to blow up Armonia. '''Aiden Price '- Killed when a tractor beam made his ship crash into The Purge. 'Felix '- Knocked off the communication temple by a grenade thrown by Tucker. Epsilon ''- Deconstructed himself to power Tucker's suit. Season 14 Hammer - Killed in an explosion. Clint Buckshot - Killed when he failed to disarm a bomb. Johnson MacGruff - Killed in a shootout between the Red leader candidates. Hank Daggerknife - Shot himself in the head to prove his loyalty to the Red army. Lemons - Shot by Sarge. Cherry - Self-destructed. Turf, Drag, Morgan, Santos, Sue and Peake - All killed when Cherry self-destructs. Dillon Andrews - Killed by Locus and Felix. '''Gabriel Lozano '- Shot in the head by Locus. 'Ruben Lozano '- Shot by Felix and Locus. Hutch - Died of a heart attack shortly before being shot by 6 soldiers. Regina, Cobb, Squatch, Marlowe, Duece and Wynn - All shot each other. The Shisno Paradox Season 15 McCready, Vargas and Casio 06 - All killed in the explosion caused by the Blues and Reds. Alaska, Arizona, Illinois and Maryland - Armor locked and left to die by Temple. Biff - Accidentally impaled with the Blue flag by Tex and Carolina. 'Surge '- Accidentally dropped into an incinerator by Sarge. Loco ''- Shot by Temple. ''V.I.C. ''- Sacrificed himself to stop the machine. Season 16 Theos and Rick - Killed in a battle. Actor - Shot by Sarge, who thought he was the real Temple. Deke DuFresne - Mentioned to have drowned. Grog - Stabbed by Tucker. ''Jax Jonez - ''Killed by a hammer thrown by Atlus. Debatable. Singularity '''Insurrectionist Leader (Alternate timeline) - '''Stabbed by Tucker. Lavernius ''Tucker (Alternate timeline) - ''Killed when he drove a tank off a cliff. '''Coach Prestwood (Labyrinth) '- Knocked off the Labyrinth by Donut. '''Grif (Labyrinth) - Shot in the head by Grif. Tucker (Labyrinth) - Shot by Doc. Category:Youtube